deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SPARTAN 119/Heather Mason (Silent Hill 3) vs Yuno Gasai (Mirai Nikki/Future Diary)
Heather Mason, the girl who fought her way through a horde of monsters in order to uncover the dark secrets of her past and avenge her dead father. VS Yuno Gasai, the violent, psychotic girl who got involved in battle to become a god, and will do anything to protect Yukiteru Amano]. WHO IS DEADLIEST?! Heather Mason The adopted daughter of the protagonist of the original Silent Hill game, Harry Mason, Heather is the main character of Silent Hill 3. Born in 1983, Heather was given to Harry by a ghostly apparition of Alessa Gillespie, a girl sacrificed by a cult located in the town of Silent Hill. Heather lived a normal life until she was 17, at which point she visited a mall in her hometown and meets a private detective who seems interested in her. Heather ignores the detective and entered a clothing store, at which point she encountered a mysterious monster feeding on the dead body of a store clerk, a handgun lying nearby. The monster turned to Heather and advanced on her, at which point she shot the creature several times, killing it. Heather encounters a woman named Claudia Wolf, who claims the creatures were summoned by the return of a god to earth. Heather fights her way through a nightmarish "alternate mall", with the place looking like it was abandoned for years, with blood stains and occasionally dead bodies on gurney and implements of torture interspersed throughout the mall, as well as it being infested with horrific creatures. Heather fights her way back to her apartment through a city of horrors, finally making her way to her apartment, where she finds her father murdered. She encounters Claudia Wolf again, who makes a reference to Silent Hill as "where it all began". Claudia then orders as a humanoid creature armed with tonfa-like blades to attack Heather. After killing the creature, Heather meets up with the private detective again, who agrees to give her a ride to Silent Hill. On the way, Heather is given a notebook belonging to her father, which reveals that she was given to him by the mysterious apparition after he ventured into Silent Hill, and defeated a powerful creature a cult known as The Order worshipped as a god. The notebook also reveals that the cult's "god" is inside Heather, an Claudia seeks her to "birth" it. From that point on, she fights her way through an infested hospital, before reaching a church used by The Order which Claudia Wolf is a member of. Heather uses a mysterious crystal given to her by her father, which causes her to literally vomit up the partially formed god. Claudia ingests the god, causing it to be completed, at the expense of her life, at which point Heather fights and kills the "god". Yuno Gasai A teenage girl from Sakurami, Japan, Yuno was one of twelve individuals given a "Future Diary" by a being known as "Deus Ex Machina", a being claiming to be God. The "Future Diary" predicts some aspect of the holder's future, in the case of Gasai, the actions of her love interest and fellow "Diary Holder" Yukiteru Amano. Yuno's "Future Dairy" takes the form of her cell phone, and marks her as a contestant in a battle between 12 diary holders, the winner becoming the sucessor of "Deus" as God. If the diary is destroyed, the user will die. Yuno shows an obsessive, stalker-like attraction towards Yukiteru Amano, brutally attacking and killing anyone who attempts to harm him, proving herself lethal with a variety of weapons. Later in the series, unpleasant details about Yuno's past, namely that she was forced to live in a cage and given limited amounts of food by her parents after she failed to live up to their expectations of perfection. In an attempt to make her parents see the error of their ways, Yuno escaped and forced her parents into a similar situation to the one she previously was in. Instead of changing their ways, Yuno's parents starved to death in the cage. Yuno has been hiding their bodies ever since. These past trauma contributed to the mentally unstable, violent persona Yuno displays in the anime and manga. =Weapons= Knives Switchblade (Heather) Heather Mason carries a switchblade knife with a clip point, similar to the point of a Bowie Knife or KA-BAR. Until she was attacked by the monsters in the mall, Heather had never used the weapon. The weapon appears to be about eight inches long when unfolded. Combat Knife (Yuno) Yuno Gasai used a KA-BAR-style combat knife at multiple points in the anime. The weapon has a clipped point, and is about eight inches long. Blunt Weapons Metal Pipe (Heather) Heather uses a section of metal pipe about three feet long as an improvised weapon. The pipe has greater reach than some of her weapons, and can cause considerable blunt trauma, but is rather unwieldy. Hammer (Yuno) Yuno Gasai uses a short handled sledgehammer with a handle about a foot in length on two different occasions in the anime, once actually using it as a weapon, and the other using it break a window and force entry to Yukiteru Amano's house. 119's Edge Yuno's Hammer for its easier handling. Heavy Melee Spiked Mace (Heather) Heather Mason uses a large spiked mace with a four foot handle as a heavy melee weapon. The mace is capable of causing massive damage, mainly blunt trauma, as well as some limited sharp trauma from the spikes, however, it is heavy and slow to attack with, presumably being designed with a larger, stronger user than Heather in mind. Hatchet (Yuno) The Hatchet is arguably Yuno's signature weapon, using it at several points in the anime and manga series to kill those who threaten Yukiteru. The hatchet in question appears to have a small head and a handle of about a foot in length. 119's Edge Yuno's hatchet for its greater ease of use. Swords Wakizashi (Heather) While referred in the game as a katana, the sword is described as being about two feet long, making it actually a wakizashi, or Japanese short sword with a curved blade of about two feet, used for close combat, and sometimes, committing ritual suicide. Katana (Yuno) The katana is the classic "samurai sword", with an extremely sharp curved single-edged blade forged from layers of hard, medium and soft steel to provide the optimum combination of strength and flexibility. 119's Edge Yuno's katana for its greater length. Handguns Beretta Model 92 (Both) The Beretta Model 92, US military designation M9. The Beretta is a 9mm semi-automatic handgun. The Model 92 is available in a variety of magazine sizes, but, for the purposes of this match, both Berettas have the ten-round magazine of Heather's Beretta. Mid-Range Firearms Remington 870 (Heather) The Remington 870 is a pump-action shotgun, which, for the purposes of this match, will be in 12 gauge, with a six-round tubular magazine. The weapon has a range of about 50 meters. Smith and Wesson 36 (Yuno) The Smith and Wesson Model 36 is a small "J-frame" .38 caliber revolver with a five-round cylinder. The weapon has a maximum range of 46 meters, but an effective range of only 23 meters. 119's Edge Heather's Remington 870 for its superior stopping power and capacity. Submachine Guns Silenced MAC-10 (Heather) The Ingram MAC-10 is machine pistol with a rate of fire or 1090 rounds per minute. The weapon has a range of 70 meters. For the purposes of this match, Heather's MAC-10 will be a 9mm version, equipped with a silencer and 32-round magazine. MP5A5 (Yuno) The MP5 is a German-made submachine gun firing 9mm ammunition from a 30 round magazine. The weapon has a rate of fire of 800 rounds per minute when firing in full auto, and range of 200 meters. 119's Edge Yuno's MP5 for its superior reliability, recoil control, and range making up for its inferior rate of fire and stealth. =X-Factors= =Battle= Lakeside Amusement Park, Silent Hill, Maine Heather Mason fired her silenced MAC-11, cutting down yet another of those giant monsters like the one that had attacked her in the mall. Suddenly, Heather heard a burst of automatic weapons fire come from a ticket booth her right. Next to the ticket booth was a pink-haired girl Heather had never seen before. Yuno Gasai took aim at Heather again, firing just as Heather jumped behind one of the supports for a roller coaster. Bullets bounced off the concrete and metal column. Heather returned fire as Yuno reloaded, but all of her remaining shots missed. Heather instead got out the Remington 870 shotgun she carried with her and fired twice, one shot grazing Yuno's side. Yuno retaliated with several shots from her Beretta Model 92, hitting Heather's hand and causing her to drop the weapon. Heather drew her own Beretta and turned to where Yuno had fired from, but Yuno was nowhere to be found. Suddenly, Heather heard Yuno yell something in Japanese from behind her. Heather turned just in time to see Yuno knock the Beretta out of her hand with a swing from a katana. Heather jumped backwards and drew her wakizashi, blocking a slash from Yuno and thrusting forwards at her. Yuno dodged and made a powerful downwards strike that Heather blocked, but she lost hold of her sword and dropped the weapon. Heather dodged a swing Yuno aimed at her head, and got out her spiked mace, and made a sideways swing, which knocked Yuno's katana out of her hands, launching it several meters. "It's over, bitch!", Heather said, raising her mace for a powerful swing at Yuno's head. Yuno, however, swung her hatchet into Heather's torso, wounding her chest and causing her to fall face down of the ground. Heather crawled towards the nearest weapon, her dropped Remington, but it was several meters away. Yuno prepared to strike with her axe, but then she stopped. She had other ideas for Heather's fate. Yuno seized Heather's dropped mace and walked over to her wounded adversary, who was now mere feet from her gun. Yuno laughed maniacally as she brought the mace down on Heather's head, the spikes piercing her brain as the weight caved in her skull. Yuno struck Heather's head several times, throwing blood everywhere as she laughed psychotically. WINNER: Yuno Gasai Expert's Opinion While Heather had greater mental health, Yuno won this match for her superior submachine gun and melee weapons, as well as her greater combat experience, having fought humans, rather than monsters. Category:Blog posts